Paper Mario: Star Spirits with M
by the all-terrain plow
Summary: WARNING this story contains smut and is only meant to be pornography. It will be M/M, yaoi, gay, or whatever you call it. Lemons and harem. First fanfic and increasing plot in Paper Mario, as well as gay sex.
1. A rushed start

**A/N This is my first story ever. Warning: Yaoi, Gay, M/M, or what ever you may wish to call it. This contains Smut, very much smut. Canonically speaking later games will have happened before. just about every guy in the kingdom is sexually attracted to Mario and gay. P.S. I will change a lot of characters genders to keep it gay, but not peach's.**

**Mario and all the characters in this are property of Nintendo.**

This is a story of a man named Mario. In this version Mario will basically be hunkified. He is a 6'8" muscular Italian with a mustache and brown hair, also a plumber whom has saved the mushroom kingdom on many occasions. Mario's penis is 8" soft and 11' hard. He is wearing suspenders and a long sleeve T shirt. His brother Luigi was in the kitchen, while Mario took a nap. Luigi was thinking about the secret basement, Mario is dreaming about food. When they heard a mail call.

"COCKSUCKER". Yelled a certain mail paratroopa.

Putting the meatloaf in the oven, Luigi walks out the door grumbling about that jerkass mailman. When he got the letter he saw it was addressed to Mario, as always. Grunting and heading back inside he saw Mario groggily sitting up on the couch.

"Letter for ya Bro." Said Luigi, faking a cheery tone.

Taking the letter while rubbing sleep out of his eyes Mario took the letter and began reading. It said "_Dear Mario, Please come to the party for our successful treaty with the Bean Kingdom. Also people from all over the kingdom will be coming. Please do attend, there will be many of you're fans there hoping to see you. Come and you may get a Special present. Love, Princess Peach._" Mario got his hopes up really high for what the special present would be. Mario shot out of his couch and raced to the castle, leaving the letter behind. Luigi read the letter then followed Mario to the castle, at a much slower pace.

When Mario reached the castle he quickly asked the toad guard at the gate "Where's Peach?!"

"Her private chambers." the Guard yelped.

"Thanks." said Mario before running off through the castle occasionally going through a wrong door.

two minutes later.

"Hello." greeted Luigi.

"Hey are you Luigi, because I have a ghost problem and I think you could help out." Stated the guard.

"Okay, first off I also am willing to do cleaning services and it will cost less than ghost hunting." Said Luigi.

"I am perfectly aware of that." Replied the forever forest guard.

Mario reached Peach's side after 15 minutes. Seeing him Peach turn's toward Mario greeting him with a smile. "So I'm going to guess you want to get you're special present." inquired Peach, Mario simply nodded. " Well guess what, it's sex." said Peach lustily. Mario only replied with a massive grin, and an auspicious bulge in his suspenders. "Let's go somewhere we won't be heard. again nodding Mario prepared to follow Peach when the ground started shaking, interrupting them. "W-w-w-wwhaat's h-h-haappeeening-g?" stuttered peach.

When the ground stopped shaking there were stars in the sky. despite it being day when the ground started shaking and it lasted less than a minute. Mario and Peach were unable to think about this since Bowser burst through the window in his clown car. Followed by a hideous old koopa riding a broomstick. Bowser was a 9'7" koopa with a spiked green shell, he had flaming red hair, wore a spiked collar-like-necklace, spiked bracelets, spiked bracelets, was very muscular with an 8 pack, and his penis was 26" soft 32" hard. Unlike most koopas his shell did not act as pants(IE his penis and asshole were plain to see).

The old koopa wore a purple cloak and had very wrinkled skin.

"Aw I was just getting to the good part." Said Bowser, which his hard on testified.

" Now you better listen this time Bowser. Nobody has sex with Peach unless unless I'm there and give permission. Got it!" Yelled Mario.

"I know, That's why I'm gonna beat you here and now." Responded Bowesr. Mario and peach Looked at him like he was crazy.

"But you've never beaten Mario." Said Princess Peach Bluntly.

"But this time will be different." Lingering on his gaze on peach a little bit Bowser turned towards Mario and started the battle, despite the fact he still had a major hard on." Also We're in space just so you know."

Battle

Bowser charged at Mario with his cock slapping his eight pack, but Mario leaped up and jumped on bowser's head. Bowser fell to the ground crushing his penis beneath his own weight, before he could get up Mario walked behind him and Bowser's buttcheeks, then Mario leaned in close enough Bowser could feel the breath on his anus and involuntarily shuddered, then Mario pulled back and kicked bowser right in the anus hard enough to send him skidding a foot. Bowser got up and snarled.

"You know what Mario take a look at this." Said Bowser. pulling out a rod with several rings that floated right near the top half and had a star on the top." This is the star Rod and it will grant any wish I make. I wish to be invincible." and with that the star rod flashed and bowser glowed.

Mario shrugged, how would Bowser even get the star rod anyway, and went back to battling. Mario jumped on Bowser only for him to not flinch. Mario was shocked. Could it Really be the star rod that bowser had, but if that was the case then the mushroom kingdom was fucked.

"I wish I could knock Mario Right out of the castle." said Bowser, interrupting Mario's inner monologue.

"Wait what?" was all Mario could get out before he was kicked out of the castle, literally( bowser thought it would be funny.) And fell down to the planet below.

**Next time is the prologue, might be a while though.**


	2. Prologue part 1

**A/N I got didn't want to do parts of this so. I rushed through them. I will apologize in advance for potentially low quality. I give an in depth character sheets when the character becomes a member of the party. I will give all generic enemies a penis description when they are first encountered. Unique enemies will likely have a sex scene at some point. I will change the battle format to be more similar to in the game but the stats will be changed. If a character has children they will be bisexual, because otherwise their children will not exist. I saw somebody in Japan read this, I was really surprised.**

**Mario is and everything else is property of Nintendo**

Mario fell, all the way through the atmosphere down to a forest clearing. There the star spirits sent him their power to revitalize him. Then three hours later a young goomba boy walked into the clearing. realizing who it was he called out for his big brother, dad and grandpa.

Mario's mind was an endless void where noting existed, then a in Mario's mind a star with a mustache appeared, the star didn't have any physical characteristics that pointed to the star's age but it had an ambient, ancient quality to it. The star and said. "Mario, you must go to shooting star summit."

We now enter the real world four days after Mario landed.

mario opened his and saw that he was in a toad house. This wasn't that strange for Mario since he went on regular adventures. Looking to see what was in the room mario figured he was in a sort of tree house. And the toad hastily putting his penis away and looking extremely nervous had probably been masturbating of to him. This happened often enough that Mario was no longer really bothered by it.

"O-oh, you're awake." Said the toad. "I'm really surprised, after all you have been unconscious for days."

"What? Hey did you see a mustached star by any chance?" Asked Mario groggily.

"No." said the toad." I'm pretty sure you got hurt pretty badly, you've been asleep for days."

Mario was shocked, that didn't usually happen. He had to remember why he was off on an adventure. Then opened his eyes in shock.

"I have to stop Bowser!" Exclaimed Mario, before rushing out the door.

"We'll I guess I won't be humping that hunks unconscious mouth again." Said the toad with a sigh.

outside.

'I have to find out what's going on.' Was the main thought on Mario's mind. Looking around he saw that he appeared to be in a town of goombas. Goombsa are generally 2' tall. When he got to the edge of town he saw that the part of the town was surrounded by a defense wall, the other part led to a very steep cliff. A large house was near the cliff edge but Mario was interested in the gate nearby.

"hey, Mario is awake!"shouted a young goomba wearing a blue baseball cap and red goomba shorts, near another goomba with a mustache whom was doing repairs on the gate.

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to rescue peach." said mario quickly.

"Of course, that is why we're doing our best to repair the gate from the earthquake a few days ago." replied the cap wearing goomba cheerfully." Names Goombario. I'm a huge fan by the way."

Then a voice from above said "Hold it."

Loooking up they saw a magikoopa on a broomstick that mario recognized from his last battle with bowser.

" I thought you might be alive and since you are, here's a reward." said the magikoopa before raising his wand up in the air. The magikoopa cast a spell that caused a giant block to fall on the newly rebuilt gate. The block began to emit a force field that encircled the town and some of the area surrounding it.

The mustached goomba collapsed and started crying.

Goombario motioned over Mario and told him." Mario go into the and on the other side of the entrance room will be another door. Go through it and you should find yourself on a veranda with Goompa on it. Goompa has a hammer that should be able to break this block. Get the hammer and break the block. I need to stay here and comfort Dad." and after saying that Goombario walked over to the mustached goomba now identified as his father and began comforting him.

Mario walked into the large house and went to the door that was on the other side of the entrance. Opening it Mario was confused as to why the door led off the cliff, when a shriek from behind startled him and caused him to fall through the doorway and off the cliff.

The one whom shrieked was Goomma, Goompa's wife.

Mario picked himself up. Hearing a groan Mario looked to his left and saw an elderly goomba wearing a green fez. Mario helped the old goomba up.

"Thanks man." said the old goomba." My names Goompa, what's yours?"

"Mario and I was wondering if I could borrow your hammer." said Mario.

" I would be fine with that but I don't have it." said Goompa "I think fell down near those trees over there."

So Mario and Goompa searched through that area and Mario explained what happened to Goompa. Goompa replied that it would explain the glory wall that suddenly appeared. Then they found the hammer and started the trek back to Goomba Village. But before they could even get very far. They ran into trouble.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Yelled a koopa that wore eggshell pants, brown shoes, and an eggshell helmet. He didn't wear a shirt and showed his nipples and four pack proudly. He was about four feet tall.

"Mario watch out. That's jr. Troopa, he's a local bully." Said Goompa.

"Don't worry, I've Got this." Said Mario coolly.

Enter Battle Mode

Mario

HP 15

FP 10

Attack Jump 1

Hammer 1

Defense 0

Jr. Troopa

HP 5

Attack Tackle 1

Mario jumped on Jr. Troopa, 1 damage

Jr. Troopa tackled Mario, 1 damage.

Mario jumped on Jr. Troopa, 1 damage

Jr. Troopa tackled Mario, 1 damage

Mario jumped on Jr. Troopa, 1 damage

Jr. Troopa tackled Mario, 1 damage.

Mario jumped on Jr. Troopa, 1 damage

"Oh, I am angry, you're in for it now." Said Jr. Troopa.

Jr. Troopa charged at Mario, 2 damage.

"Hey Mario use my hammer on This bully." Shouted Goompa

Mario hit Jr. Troopa with the hammer, 1 damage. Jr Troopa was knocked out.

End Battle Mode

They carried Jr. Troopa back to town with them.

They ran into other enemies along the way.

name list+penis

goomba-4" hard 3" soft. humanoid

spiked goomba- 5"hard 3 1/2" soft. Spines

paragoomba- 4 1/2" hard 3 1/4" soft. Humanoid

They finally arrived back at the village. Goombario had calmed down his dad. Mario walked up to the block and hit it with Goompa's hammer. The block shattered And with it gone the force field went away.

"Well I'll be going now." Said Mario

"Wait!" said Goompa."Goombario, it's time for you to make something of yourself. And I get the feeling going with Mario will help you do that."

"Wait, you mean that I can go with Mario."asked Goombario hopefully. Goompa nodded." Yay! don't worry you won't regret this." Goombario yelled back at Goompa.

"and nobody even asked me." Sighed Mario, before trekking after Goombario.

**A/N how do you think I did. Somebody who doesn't join in the game will join next chapter. Please Review and send ideas/suggestions/demands for me in the comments section. Will respond to anything.**


	3. Prologue part 2

**A/N I decided the battle style was too boring, so am changing it again. I will do trial battles for a while and try to see what works. The battles against generic enemies will be described once regardless of how many times the enemy appears in the chapter. I realize I never gave Goombario a description, or said just what goomba shorts were, I will do that in this chapter. Brief explanation, to help things make sense, goombas do not have arms and use their feet to grip things, they can do this because their feet have no bones and are extremely flexible. I am sorry this took so long. The reason is down at the bottom.**

**Mario is and everything else is property of Nintendo**

"Aww but come on." Said Goombario." I've been training for a really long time."

"Alright, fine!" Said Mario in exasperation.

**_New Member of Group, Goombario_**

physical appearance.

Goombario is a somewhat young goomba. He is 1' 10" tall, few inches below the average Goomba. His outfit is a blue baseball cap and red goomba shorts (goomba shorts are similar in appearance to briefs underwear in appearance). His head is vaguely pointed and brown, he also has a small body with no arms that is a lighter shade of brown, his feet are large and the same color brown as his head. 

Penis - His penis is 4" long soft 5 1/2" hard. It is humanoid in shape and cut. The balls are ping pong ball sized.

Attacks:

Headbonk - Goombario runs at the enemy then jumps and hits them with his head. 

Tattle - by looking at an enemy he can identify it, it's attacks, and the stats.

Field use - Goombario can tell you about wherever you are and if he is close to a person he can tell you stuff about the person.

Stats:

HP 5

Fp 2

Attack: Headbonk 1; Tattle 0

Summarization: This is a goomba whom is pretty strong for it's species and has the odd ability to tell you almost anything about something if he can look at it.

After walking for a half an hour and hearing Goombario pleading all the way Mario finally got so annoyed he gave up and he accepted that Goombario would join his adventure.

Mario resisted because he usually worked alone.

As they walked down Goomba road. They saw a sign. It said this.

_Beware, feral goombas have recently been attacking and occasionally raping both men and women._

Right after they finished reading they heard a growling sound, turning around they saw a goomba. It looked to be feral( it just looks generic. Feral goombas are incapable of looking different).

Battle Goomba.

The goomba looked at them and started to run after them. It had a perverted grin on it's face. It's four inch penis already hard.

Mario jumped as it got near and landed on the goomba.

Goombario headbonked the goomba and it was over.

Battle End

The goomba lay on the grass KO'd Still with that perverted grin on his face and it's erection pointing proudly in the air. It made quite an interesting sight.

Goombario used Tattle on the goomba.

"This is a goomba." Said Goombario." They are ordinary enemies. Even though I'm one of them I am special. They have been around for a long time and use thier feet as hands. This one has an ordinary penis length of four inches erect.

"Can you tell me about this place Goombario?" asked Mario.

"This is Goomba road. If go East we will find a chasm with a bridge across it that leads to Toad town. Going west will take us to Goomba Village. There aren't any enemies other than goombas around here." Goombario listed off.

Mario nodded but didn't look that impressed. 'If your going to prove yourself to me you'll have to wait until we go somewhere your unfamiliar with.' Thought Mario

Then another Goomba attacked.

* * *

After leaving behind that defeated goomba.

they continued onward. After beating that Goomba they ran into a spiked Goomba and a para goomba.

Battle Start.

There was a Spiked Goomba whose penis was soft, he had a focused expression on his face. There was a Paragoomba flying above an erection.

Goombario used Tattle.

"That spiked goomba is going to be hard. . . . to beat. It has an attack of 2 HP is 2 and defense is zero. You can't jump on it or it'll just hurt you, though I once heard that there was a way around that. Sorry Mario but I'll be useless against this guy. This dudes cock is covered in spines, touching them won't hurt but it does look scary. 5" hard 4" soft.

"That's a para goomba. HP 2 Attack 1 Defense 0. Since they fly land based attacks won't hit them. When hit them hard enough their wings will snap off, don't worry I heard they grow back. I wonder what it would be like to have wings and be able to fly. Their penis uncircumcised and 4" hard 3" soft."

The Spiked Goomba ran towards Goombario because he found Goombario's chattering to be annoying. Goombario is hit by the spiked goomba's spike. 3/5

Mario hits the spiked goomba with his hammer. 1/2. Before it left the spiked goomba stuck it's dick in goombario's mouth, Goombario got humped a few times before the spiked goomba left with a more aroused and wet penis and a snicker. "Mario this spiked goomba is an asshole." said Goombario hatefully.

The Paragoomba dived at Mario. 14/15. The Paragoomba's penis slapped Mario's face.

Goombario headbonked the paragoomba. 1/2. The Paragoomba lost it's wings.

Mario jumped on the ex Paragoomba. The Goomba fainted.

The spiked goomba hit Goombario again. 1/5. The spiked goomba kicked Goombario down and positioned It's wet dick at Goombario's asshole and prepared to thrust in, Goombario looking back in horror realizing that he would be raped. When Mario hit the spiked goomba from the side and sent it tumbling into the bushes.

Battle End

Mario helped Goombario up.

"Thank you so much!" Said Goombario, cuddling up to Mario.(he would have hugged Mario but he didn't have arms)

"Let's just keep going." said Mario

Before they went on they found a heart block and used it to heal.

They found a fire flower, and Mario stored it in his inventory. Near the fire flower was a spring that would take you onto the ledge.

Before they could do so however.

"Halt!" Cried a mysterious voice.

Goombario stopped and looked around. Mario just looked at the top of the cliff.

Then jumping off the cliff were two very large goombas, one was red, the other blue.

"Get out of the way and I won't hurt you." said Mario. After years he had learned it was best to just bluntly tell these types what would happen and could recognize the type.

"You know the boss would probably like the human." Said the red goomba

"Yes but let's get rid of that goomba, no way the boss would want something as ugly as that." said the blue goomba.

"Hey!" said both Goombario and Mario. Goombario because they called him ugly. Mario because they hadn't paid attention to him.

"Let's get him." Proclaimed the red goomba

Battle Start

"You do not just ignore me." said Mario stomping on the red goomba.

Goombario used Tattle. "That's Red Goomba. He is the older member of the goomba bros. Despite being over twice as tall as most goombas at 4' 6" he has an attack of 1 defense 0 and his only unique stat HP 7. He used to be a regular feral goomba but a wish changed that and now he is a servant of the Goomba King. He is fanatical about the Goomba King and the Goomba King is more important than anything else to him."

"That is Blue Goomba. He is identical to red in every way except that he has 6 HP."

Mario jumped on Blue Goomba. 5/6 HP.

Red Goomba headbonked Goombario.4/5 HP

Blue Goomba headbonked Mario. 14/15 HP

Mario hammered Red Goomba. 6/7 HP

Goombario headbonked Blue Goomba. 4/6 HP

Blue Goomba headbonked Mario. 13/15

Red Goomba headbonked Mario. 12/15

Mario jumped on Red Goomba. 5/7

Goombario headboked Red Goomba. 4/7

Red Goomba headbonks Mario. 11/15

Blue Goomba Headbonks Mario. 10/15

Mario jumps on Red Goomba. 3/7

Goombario head bonks Red Goomba. 2/7

Red Goomba head bonks Goombario. 3/5

Blue Goomba Head bonks Goombario. 2/5

Mario jumps on blue Goomba. 3/6

Goombario head bonks Red Goomba. 1/7

Red Goomba head bonks Mario. 9/15

Blue Goomba head bonks Mario. 8/15

Mario jumps on Blue Goomba. 2/6

Goombario head bonks blue Goomba. 1/6

Blue Goomba headbonks Mario. 7/15

Red Goomba headbonks Mario. 6/15

Mario hits Blue Goomba with his Hammer. Blue Goomba defeated.

Red Goomba is enraged and tries to attack Mario with a fire flower but is stopped by Goombario's headbonk. Red Goomba is defeated.

"Retreat." called out the Red Goomba hopping on the spring and running away. Blue Goomba followed. They dropped a fire flower that Mario

"What was the purpose of that." Said Goombario. He honestly didn't see any purpose to that fight.

"That sort of thing, pointless fights, often happen." Said Mario. "Nothing ever changes because of those fights so we can continue on as if nothing happened."

They went back a couple yards and used the Heart Block to heal. Then they jumped on the spring and followed the path the Goomba Bros took.

"We may see them again, but they will be easy to beat again." Said Mario to Goombario, not overly concerned.

**I'm sorry but I couldn't think of a way to make the Goomba bro Fights sexual. That is why this chapter took so long. I promise any other 1 time only enemies shall be sexual. But with Goomba Bros I do get another chance. Also I was working on a few other fanfics.**


End file.
